Touching my heart
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Pairing: CellxFreezer. Dies ist ein Slash Fanfic!! Freezer's Vater will Freezer dazu zwingen zu heiraten. Freezer hat sich vorgenommen alles zu tun um dies zu verhindern, bis er Cell trifft...


Notiz: Alle Charaktere sind haben ihr vollendeten Formen d.h. sie sehen also alle so aus wie sie am schÃ¶nsten sind. Du weiÃŸt ja schon was ich meine. * sweatdrop * Die ganzen Welten sind voller High Tech, also man muÃŸ sich die StÃ¤dte und alles andere hochentwickelt vorstellen.  
  
Leider gehÃ¶ren mir die Charaktere nicht, sondern Akira Toriyama. AuÃŸer Steam, der gehÃ¶rt mir. ^.^  
  
  
  
Touching my heart  
  
  
  
Ich habe die Jahreszeit vergessen,  
  
den trockenen Asphalt der Stadt.  
  
Wegen des Gesangs der Zikaden,  
  
der Ã¼berhand genommen hat, kann man nichts hÃ¶ren.  
  
Weil alles in der flimmernden Luft verschwimmt,  
  
kann man nichts sehen.  
  
Auf der verlassenen Kreuzung blickte ich plÃ¶tzlich zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Alles was ich sah, war dein Schatten.  
  
Auch als ich die Hand ausstreckte, nur eine leichte WÃ¤rme,  
  
die schnell wieder verschwand.  
  
Dann wieder nur leiser Wind, der Ã¼ber meinen RÃ¼cken fuhr.  
  
Wir konnten uns nicht berÃ¼hren,  
  
wir konnten uns auch nicht ansehen.  
  
FÃ¼hren unsere Wege dennoch in einem fernen irgendwo zueinander?  
  
  
  
"Mein Vater hat was?"  
  
Geschockt stand ich von der Couch im Wohnzimmer auf.  
  
"Es stimmt kleiner Bruder. Er hat dich demjenigen zur 'Frau' versprochen, dem es gelingt diesen Planeten namens Erde zu erobern und Son Goku und Co. zu besiegen."  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wie kam mein Vater nur auf so eine absurde Idee?  
  
"Aber Cooler..."  
  
"Hey, was hast du den? Wenn selbst ich Son Goku nicht besiegen kann, dann schafft das niemand. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
"Wie beruhigend..."  
  
Jemand klopfte an die WohnzimmertÃ¼r.  
  
"Ja, wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bins Zarbon, Sir. Ich bringe ihnen und Master Cooler den Kaffee."  
  
"Komm herein Zarbon."  
  
Ich Ã¶ffnete die TÃ¼re und ein wunderschÃ¶ner junger Mann mit weiblichen GesichtszÃ¼gen kam in das Wohnzimmer herein. Er hatte ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Kaffe und zwei Tassen in den HÃ¤nden. Er stellte es auf den glÃ¤sernen Couchtisch. Cooler, der auf einem Sessel saÃŸ, sah sich Zarbon genau an.  
  
"Darf ich erwÃ¤hnen, das sie heute wieder einmal unglaublich bezaubernd aussehen Zarbon?"  
  
Solche Komplimente brachte er bei allen gutaussehenden Wesen, die ihm gefielen. Zarbon wurde rot im Gesicht.  
  
"Master Cooler, ich..."  
  
" GroÃŸer Bruder hÃ¶r gefÃ¤lligst auf meine Leute anzubaggern!"  
  
"Ach komm schon Freezer! Es stimmt doch auch was ich sage. Zarbon sie sind wunder hÃ¼bsch."  
  
Er zwinkerte Zarbon zu. Zarbon wurde noch rÃ¶tlicher im Gesicht.  
  
"Viele....n Da..nk Master Cooler."  
  
"Hey Cooler, Zarbon darfst du anschauen, aber ihn anfassen darf nur ich."  
  
Es war dunkel geworden. MÃ¼de von dem harten Trainingstag legte ich mich auf mein Bett. Wenn mein Bruder Cooler endlich wieder einmal Zuhause war, war vieles anders. Wir trainierten viel hÃ¤rter als wenn er nicht da war. Cooler konnte ziemlich gut kÃ¤mpfen. Ich wollte unbedingt soviel wie mÃ¶glich von ihm lernen. Aber er war nicht oft hier um mit mir zu trainieren. Mein groÃŸer Bruder hatte immer viel zu tun. Aber die Sache von heute Nachmittag mit dem heiraten. Mir ging dies einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich wollte unbedingt morgen mit Vater darÃ¼ber reden.  
  
Ich ging durch die GÃ¤nge des Hauptquartiers meines Vaters. Das Hauptquartier war ein riesiges GebÃ¤ude mit Ã¼ber neunzig Stockwerken. Ich ging zielstrebig zu dem BÃ¼ro meines Vaters in den hÃ¶heren Stockwerken. Von drauÃŸen her hÃ¶rte ich stimmen aus dem BÃ¼ro kommen. Vater muÃŸte mit jemanden sprechen. Bei GesprÃ¤chen sollte ich ihn nicht stÃ¶ren, also setzte ich mich auf eine nahegelegene Bank und wartete.  
  
"Guten Tag Master Freezer, " sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Ich sah Zarbon vor mir stehen.  
  
"Ah...Hi Zarbon, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut, Sir. Darf ich fragen wie es ihnen geht?"  
  
Ich wollte gerade antworten, da Ã¶ffnete sich die TÃ¼r zu Vaters BÃ¼ro. Ein unglaublich cooler gutaussehender Mann kam aus dem Zimmer. Er sah so toll aus mit seinen starken Muskeln. Er schaute mich kurz an und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann ging er.  
  
"Master Freezer? Was ist den mit ihnen los? Sie sind ja ganz rot im Gesicht."  
  
Zarbon schaute mich verdutzt an.  
  
"Ich...sagmal hast du nichts zu tun Zarbon?"  
  
"Tja...Ã¤hm...ja. Ich geh dann mal lieber. Bis spÃ¤ter Master Freezer, " sagte Zarbon und ging in Richtung des Aufzuges. Ich stand auf, atmete nochmal tief durch und klopfte an die TÃ¼r von Vaters BÃ¼ro.  
  
"Herein, " hÃ¶rte ich eine Stimme sagen.  
  
Ich trat ein.  
  
"Hallo Vater."  
  
"Ah...Sohn. SchÃ¶n das du mich besuchst. Hast du ein Anliegen?"  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl vor Vaters Tisch.  
  
"Ja, Vater. Cooler hat mir erzÃ¤hlt was du vorhast. Ich meine das mit dem heiraten."  
  
"Ach das. Eine brilliante Idee, findest du nicht Sohn?"  
  
"Brilliant? Aber Vater! Erstens ICH bin ein Mann und zweitens brauchen wir doch nicht solche 'Methoden' anwenden nur um diesen blÃ¶den Planeten Erde zu erobern. Ich meine so ein dummer blÃ¶der kleiner Planet ist es doch so einen Aufwand nicht wert oder?"  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich fing mein Vater an zulachen.  
  
"Aber, aber Sohn! FrÃ¼her hast du doch ganz anderst Ã¼ber die Erde gesprochen."  
  
Ja, frÃ¼her wollte ich die Erde zerstÃ¶ren, aber da ging es ja auch nicht um meine Hochzeit.  
  
"Sohn, ich will dir jetzt mal etwas sagen. Ich bin auf diese Idee gekommen, da dieser Son Goku uns immer wieder dazwischen funkt. Zudem bist du ja jetzt im heiratsfÃ¤higen Alter und es wÃ¼rde nicht Schaden wenn du mit einem starken Mann verheiratet wÃ¤rst, der sich um dich kÃ¼mmert. Deshalb kam ich auch auf die Idee, das dein ZukÃ¼nftiger Son Goku besiegen muÃŸ."  
  
"Ich bin erst 16 Jahre alt Vater! Und auÃŸerdem, was ist den mit Cooler?"  
  
"Ich habe dich gewÃ¤hlt, da du begehrter bist. Es wollen mehr Leute dich heiraten als Cooler. Es ist auch deshalb, weil er eine Freundin hat."  
  
Ja, das hatte er. Sie war ein richtiges Flittchen.  
  
"Vater?"  
  
"Ja, was ist noch mein Junge?"  
  
"Wer war dieser Mann, der vorhin aus dem Zimmer kam?"  
  
"Sein Name ist Cell. Er hat sich bei mir beworben. Er ist einer unter 1068 MÃ¤nnern die dich heiraten wollen."  
  
"WAS? So viele?"  
  
Mein Vater grinste.  
  
"Genau, so viele."  
  
In Gedanken versunken saÃŸ ich auf dem Fensterbrett meines Zimmers. Ich heiraten? Sich einem anderen Mann unterwerfen? Nein! Das ist nicht meine Art und so wird sie auch nie sein! Ich bin Freezer einer der besten KÃ¤mpfer im Universum und werde mich nie verlieben. Liebe ist doch ein Zeichen von SchwÃ¤che. Nur die Guten verlieben sich. Ich nicht. Cooler hat doch nur eine Freundin, weil er sexgeil ist. Wenn sie ihm zu langweilig wird, sucht er sich eine Neue. Das ist auch bei allen anderen so, die ich kenne. Da kennt keiner das Wort Liebe. So ist es und nicht anderst. Jemand klopfte an die TÃ¼r.  
  
"Ja, wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bin es Zarbon, Sir."  
  
Zarbon kam herein und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
"Was ist Zarbon?"  
  
"Master Freezer, im Wohnzimmer sind unglaublich viele Geschenke, die fÃ¼r sie abgegeben worden sind."  
  
"Es sind was?"  
  
"Ãœberzeugen sie sich selbst."  
  
Ich ging mit Zarbon zum Wohnzimmer. Als er die TÃ¼re fÃ¼r mich Ã¶ffnete, sah ich einen Berg voller BlumenstrÃ¤uÃŸe und Briefe.  
  
"Sir, sie sind von den MÃ¤nnern, die sie heiraten wollen."  
  
"Tz...das interessiert mich nicht. SchmeiÃŸ den ganzen Kram weg."  
  
"Aber, Sir?"  
  
Ich wollte schon gehen, da erinnerte ich mich an diesen gutaussehenden Mann. Ob er mir auch etwas geschickt hatte? Wie hieÃŸ er noch gleich? Ach ja, Cell war sein Name.  
  
"Mhh..Zarbon warte. Bevor die ganzen Geschenke weggeworfen werden, wÃ¼rde ich noch gerne wissen ob ein gewisser Cell auch etwas abgegeben hat."  
  
"Cell? Da mÃ¼ÃŸte ich erstmal nachschauen."  
  
"Gut, ich bin drauÃŸen trainieren. Informiere mich wenn du was gefunden hast."  
  
Cooler konnte so oder so besser kÃ¤mpfen als ich. Aber heute traf ich ihn kein einziges Mal. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. PlÃ¶tzlich packte Cooler mich von hinten und warf mich auf den Boden.  
  
"Hey, was ist heute mit dir los kleiner Bruder?"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ es nicht Cooler."  
  
Das Ginyu Sonderkommando durchforstete den ganzen Berg voller Geschenke. Zarbon saÃŸ auf der Couch und hatte ein Heft Ã¼ber Kosmetik in den HÃ¤nden, das er mit Begeisterung laÃŸ. Ginyu seufzte auf.  
  
"Grr..wieso mÃ¼ssen wir so eine erniedrigende Arbeit machen?"  
  
Zarbon legte das Kosmetikheft auf die Seite.  
  
"Hab dich doch nicht so Ginyu. Ihr seid doch eine Truppe fÃ¼r SondereinsÃ¤tze, oder?", meinte Zarbon und fing an zulachen.  
  
"Lass die Witze Zarbon! Warum hilfst du den nicht mit?"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
"Gefunden!", schrie Jeeze.  
  
Alle: "Echt?"  
  
"Ja! Auf dem BlumenstrauÃŸ ist ein KÃ¤rtchen mit dem Namen Cell drauf."  
  
Alle applaudieren. Zarbon schnappt sich den BlumenstrauÃŸ aus Jeezes HÃ¤nden und rennt damit aus der TÃ¼re heraus.  
  
"Ich bringe den BlumenstrauÃŸ zu Master Freezer."  
  
Jeeze schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher.  
  
"Tja, Jeeze ist wohl nichts geworden, das du Zarbon nach einem DankeschÃ¶nkuss, weil du den BlumenstrauÃŸ von Cell gefunden hast, fragen wolltest. Vielleicht beim nÃ¤chsten Mal," bemerkte Ginyu hÃ¶hnisch.  
  
Alle: "Armer Jeeze!"  
  
"Ach, haltet doch die Klappe!"  
  
Genervt ging Jeeze aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Hier Bruder."  
  
Cooler reichte mir eine Flasche mit Wasser. Wir waren auf dem Trainingsplatz.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Er setzte sich neben mich. Gierig tranken wir aus den Flaschen.  
  
"Was ist heute los?"  
  
Er schaute mir mit brÃ¼derlicher Sorge an.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Na, du bist so abwesend heute. Das habe ich besonders beim Training gemerkt. Du scheinst so als wÃ¤rst du mit deinen Gedanken weit weg."  
  
"Ach Quatsch! Es ist alles okay. Wirklich!"  
  
Ich wechselte schnell das Thema.  
  
"Aber mal was anderes Cooler. MuÃŸt du nÃ¤chste Woche wirklich schon abreisen?"  
  
"Ja, es geht nicht anderst. Ich versuche sobald wie mÃ¶glich alles zu erledigen und wiederzukommen."  
  
"Das sagst du immer und dann bist du ein halbes Jahr weg!"  
  
"Freezer ich sagte doch das es nicht anderst geht. Versteh das doch."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Sturkopf!"  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich sah ich Zarbon zu uns kommen mit einem wunderschÃ¶nen BlumenstrauÃŸ in den HÃ¤nden. Hatte er mir wirklich was geschickt?  
  
"Guten Tag Master Cooler."  
  
Mein Bruder zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Master Freezer hier ist der BlumenstrauÃŸ den Cell fÃ¼r sie abgegeben hat."  
  
Er gab ihn mir in die Hand.  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich warum du so abwesend heute warst Bruder. Du hast also an diesen Cell gedacht, oder?"  
  
"Du sollst nicht immer alles so hindrehen wie es dir gefÃ¤llt Cooler!"  
  
"Master Freezer wird ja schon wieder rot."  
  
Ich wollte etwas auf Zarbons Bemerkung sagen, aber Cooler kam mir zuvor.  
  
"Also Freezer wenn du heiratest will dein Bruder Trauzeuge sein, ja?"  
  
Er zwinkerte mir zu.  
  
"Und ich will die Brautjungfer sein! Bitte, bitte Master Freezer!", meinte Zarbon und lÃ¤chelte.  
  
Mir wurde es zu bunt.  
  
"Ach! Ihr zwei spinnt ja!"  
  
Die Blumen waren schÃ¶n. Rote Rosen. Mhh..bei dem groÃŸen StrauÃŸ war es bestimmt nicht gerade billig gewesen. Da ich ja fÃ¼r sowas keine Vase hatte, hatte Zarbon mir eine bereitgestellt. Ich machte die Rosen in die Vase und betrachtete sie. Mir viel da noch das KÃ¤rtchen ein. Als ich es aufmachen wollte hÃ¶rte ich eine Stimme von drauÃŸen.  
  
"Sir, das Essen ist fertig."  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an das KÃ¤rtchen zu verschwenden ging ich in den Speisesaal.  
  
Es war schon ziemlich spÃ¤t geworden. Ich war schon etwas lÃ¤nger wieder in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte keinen groÃŸen Hunger gehabt und wollte mit niemandem reden. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe. Mir fiel da wieder das KÃ¤rtchen ein. Ich nahm das KÃ¤rtchen und Ã¶ffnete es.  
  
' 0170/7751256 Ich wÃ¼rde mich freuen wenn sie anrufen, Cell '  
  
Was bildet sich den dieser Typ den Ã¼berhaupt ein? Was denkt er sich dabei? Naja, schlecht aussehen tut er ja nicht. Hey, was denke ich mir dabei? Mhh...die wollen mich ja alle nur heiraten um Macht zu bekommen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich wÃ¼rde aber gerne mal wissen wie er den so ist. MÃ¼de legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schlief kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter ein.  
  
Ich stand drauÃŸen auf dem Balkon und sah zum Himmel hinauf.  
  
"Kommst du mit Freezer?"  
  
Cooler kam heraus auf den Balkon.  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Du weiÃŸt doch das Zarbon unbedingt mal in die Shoppingmetropole Organix 7 gehen will. Wir fahren jetzt da hin. Also was ist?"  
  
"Okay, ich komme mit."  
  
Organix 7 war ein ziemlich groÃŸer Planet. Man konnte dort aber nicht wohnen. Es war ein Planet bei dem man alles mÃ¶gliche einkaufen und unternehmen konnte. Er war in verschiedenen Sektoren aufgeteilt. Zur Zeit befanden wir uns im Shoppingsektor. Wir waren gerade in einem Shop. WÃ¤hrend Zarbon KleidungsstÃ¼cke anprobierte saÃŸen ich, Cooler und Jeeze auf einer Couch. Die anderen waren mit Ginyu in den Zockersektor gegangen. Cooler und Jeeze waren ja nur mit Zarbon mitgegangen, weil sie sich an ihn ranmachen wollten. Wir drei waren keineswegs so Shopping begeistert wie Zarbon. Warum bin ich eigentlich mit denen mitgegangen? Weil ich sonst niemanden habe mit dem ich was unternehmen kann?  
  
"Hey Jungs, wie steht mir das?"  
  
Zarbon kam aus der Umkleidekabine.  
  
"Spitze!"  
  
"Du siehst einfach toll aus!"  
  
"Danke Cooler, Jeeze."  
  
Zarbon lÃ¤chelte. Es war immer das gleiche. Die zwei sagten es bei jedem KleidungsstÃ¼ck, das Zarbon anhatte. Okay es stimmt ja auch. Zarbon stand einfach alles. Er war der perfekte Bishounen. Als ich aus dem Schaufenster sah, sah ich einen mir bekannt vorkommenden Mann vorbeilaufen. Cell!  
  
"Ich geh mal kurz raus!", sagte ich und rannte aus dem Shop.  
  
Die drei schauten mir fragend hinterher. Ich sah mich um, aber entdeckte ihn nirgendwo mehr. So ein Mist! Ob ich anrufen sollte? Aber was sollte ich ihm dann sagen? Ich wuÃŸte es nicht. Achso, ich hatte die Handynummer so oder so zu Hause liegen lassen. Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Bei Cooler, Jeeze und Zarbon zu bleiben hatte ich keine Lust mehr. Zudem fÃ¼hlte ich mich Ã¼berflÃ¼ssig bei den dreien. Ich ging wieder in den Shop rein.  
  
"Hey ihr drei. Ich schau mich mal ein biÃŸchen um."  
  
"Okay kleiner Bruder. Wenn was ist ruf mich an."  
  
"Was soll das? Behandele mich nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind!"  
  
Genervt ging ich aus dem Shop.  
  
"Master Cooler. Irgend etwas stimmt zur Zeit nicht mit Master Freezer."  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ nicht was er hat Zarbon...ich weiÃŸ es nicht."  
  
Ich ging durch die schier endlosen StraÃŸen des Shoppingsektors. War das langweilig so alleine. Ich blieb stehen und lehnte mich an ein Schaufenster an. Genau genommen hatte ich auÃŸer meinem Bruder Cooler ja niemanden. Zarbon, Dodoria, Jeeze, Ginyu und all die anderen waren ja nur KÃ¤mpfer in meiner Armee. Sie sind nicht meine Freunde und sind natÃ¼rlich nur so freundlich zu mir da ich ihr Vorgesetzter bin. Keinen von denen wÃ¼rde etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen wenn ich nicht ihr Kommandant wÃ¤re. Liegt es vielleicht an meinem Charakter? Ewig konnte ich mich auch nicht an meinen Bruder klammern. Er hatte ja auch eine Freundin. Warum mach ich mir den Ã¼berhaupt darÃ¼ber Gedanken? Ich bin stark und kann alles alleine schaffen und brauche niemanden! Aber warum macht mich dann die GewiÃŸheit alleine zu sein so...traurig? Seufzend schaute ich in das Schaufenster an das ich mich anlehnte. Ich muÃŸte entsetzt feststellen, das ich mich an das Schaufenster eines Hochzeitskleidershops angelehnt hatte. Oje....das paÃŸt jetzt. Ich schaute mir die Kleider eine Weile lang an. Ob mir ein Hochzeitskleid stehen wÃ¼rde?  
  
"Die Hochzeitskleider sind schÃ¶n, nicht wahr?"  
  
Eine Stimme rieÃŸ mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich um. Oh mein Gott! Er stand vor mir! Cell!  
  
"Ã„hm...ja sie sind schÃ¶n."  
  
"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Cell Lanford."  
  
"Ich bin Freezer Cold."  
  
"Ein schÃ¶ner Name. Wollen wir irgendwo etwas trinken gehen? Mich wÃ¼rde es freuen etwas mit ihnen zu reden. Darf ich sie einladen?"  
  
Mir wurde es auf einmal so warm ums Herz. Wie er dies gesagt hatte. Er war einfach toll. Ich wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. So ein Mist. Wieso muÃŸ ich gerade jetzt rot werden?  
  
"Ja, gerne."  
  
"Gut, gehen wir."  
  
Es war ein komisches GefÃ¼hl neben Cell zu laufen. Ich konnte es aber nicht beschreiben. Cell war um einiges grÃ¶ÃŸer als ich. Seine Muskeln waren cool, die Haut hatte einen schÃ¶nen GrÃ¼nton, sein Gesicht war perfekt. Alles war einfach toll an ihm. Wir gingen in ein Cybercafe an einen Fensterplatz und bestellten uns zwei Kaffees.  
  
"Wir sind uns doch schon einmal begegnet? Ich hatte mich bei deinem Vater beworben. Ich glaube es war letzten Mittwoch."  
  
Ja, da hatten wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen, zum ersten Mal Blickkontakt, zum ersten Mal hatte ich einen so tollen Man gesehen.  
  
"Ja, ich kann mich daran erinnern. Ach und die Blumen sind wunderschÃ¶n. Sie stehen bei mir im Zimmer."  
  
Etwas verlegen rÃ¼hrte ich meinen Kaffee um.  
  
"Es freut mich das sie ihnen gefallen. Es sollte eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit sein."  
  
Es gab soviel was ich ihm sagen wollte, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht. Ich brachte es nicht aus meinem Mund heraus. Noch nie war ich in solch einer Situation gewesen.  
  
"Freezer?"  
  
Cell rieÃŸ mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schon wieder. Seit ich Cell zum ersten Mal sah hatte ich meistens mein Umfeld vergessen und war in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht soviel nachdenken und einfach mal das tun was mein Herz mir sagt.  
  
"Freezer?"  
  
"Ã„hh..ja?"  
  
"Ich wÃ¼rde dich gerne nÃ¤her kennenlernen. Willst du mit mir gehen?"  
  
"Was?...ich..."  
  
Ich soll nicht soviel nachdenken! Meinem Herzen folgen!  
  
"Ja, Cell. Aber die Sache mit der Hochzeit lÃ¤uft noch."  
  
"Das ist kein Problem. Ich werde jeden besiegen, der es verhindern will das wir zusammen bleiben! Auch dieser Son Goku oder wie er heiÃŸt und alle anderen auch!"  
  
Na Mut und Selbstvertrauen hat er ja genug.  
  
"Vertrau mir Freezer."  
  
"Ja, das werde ich Cell."  
  
Er beugte sich vor und gab mir einen KuÃŸ auf die Wange. Es war schÃ¶n. Ich schaute auf die Uhr des CafÃ©s.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen Cell. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon."  
  
"Verstehe. Rufst du mich an?"  
  
"Ja, okay. Warte hast du einen Stift?"  
  
Er gab mir einen Kugelschreiber. Ich schrieb meine Handynummer auf eine Serviette und gab sie ihm.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Wir lÃ¤chelten uns an.  
  
"Bekomme ich noch einen KuÃŸ?"  
  
"Mhhh...okay."  
  
Ich kÃ¼ÃŸte ihn auf die Wange wie er es bei mir vorher getan hatte.  
  
"TschÃ¼s."  
  
Ich ging aus dem CafÃ© in die Richtung des Parksektors. Eines meiner Raumschiffe stand dort.  
  
Mit meiner Codekarte Ã¶ffnete ich die TÃ¼re zu meinem Raumschiff. Es war Abend geworden seit ich Cell getroffen hatte.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich Freezer. Wieso kommst du erst so spÃ¤t?"  
  
Man merkte an Coolers Ton, das er verÃ¤rgert darÃ¼ber war, das ich erst jetzt kam. Klar sie muÃŸten auf mich warten. Er saÃŸ mit ein paar anderen im Wohnraum. Das Raumschiff war etwas wie eine Wohnung gestaltet. Ideal fÃ¼r lÃ¤ngere Reisen. Es gab eine Art Wohnraum, Speisesaal, Bad und einzelne Quartiere. Ich hatte keine Lust groÃŸ mit ihm darÃ¼ber zu diskutieren und die Sache mit Cell ging sie nichts an. Bis jetzt noch nicht.  
  
"Hatte die Zeit vergessen Cooler."  
  
Ich wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. Ich ging aus dem Wohnraum zu meinem Quartier, den ich wollte etwas alleine sein.  
  
Kaltes Wasser glitt Ã¼ber meinen KÃ¶rper. Es fÃ¼hlte sich gut an nach einem harten Training. Meine Muskeln entspannten sich. Ich spÃ¼rte tiefe Erleichterung. Cell drÃ¤ngte sich wieder in meine Gedanken. Es war vier Tage her seitdem ich sein 'Freund' geworden war. Ob ich richtig gehandelt hatte? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht. Ich bin mir mit der ganzen Sache noch nicht so ganz im klaren. Mit keinen Worten kann ich beschreiben was ich fÃ¼hle. Falls er wirklich so stark wÃ¤re und Son Goku besiegen kann, muÃŸ ich ihn heiraten. Wenn nicht, werde ich einen anderen heiraten und ihn wohl vergessen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich schonmal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden...Nein! Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen das irgendwer stÃ¤rker ist als Son Goku und wenn dann werde ich alles versuchen denjenigen nicht zu heiraten. Ich will an niemanden gebunden sein! Aber vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal abwarten. Ich stellte das Wasser ab, fÃ¼hlte mich wohler. Ich nahm das Handtuch, das auf einem Regal lag und trocknete mich ab. Ich war mÃ¼de, wollte schlafen. Als ich durch die GÃ¤nge zu meinem Schlafzimmer ging kam Zarbon mir entgegen mit meinem Handy in der Hand.  
  
"Master Freezer ein gewisser Cell hat schon viermal angerufen. Er fragt die ganze Zeit nach ihnen. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, das sie gerade nicht zu sprechen sind und ich ausrichten werde, das sie ihn zurÃ¼ckrufen sollen, aber er hat immer wieder angerufen."  
  
"Gut Zarbon, ich werde ihn zurÃ¼ckrufen."  
  
Er gab mir das Handy und ging zu Jeeze und Ginyu, die am anderen Ende des Ganges standen und miteinander redeten. Zarbon war der Einzigste der Anrufe auf meinem Handy entgegen nehmen durfte, wenn ich mal wirklich nicht zu erreichen war. In solchen Sachen vertraute ich ihm. Er war glÃ¼cklich darÃ¼ber das ich dies tat und hatte bisher noch nie die Absicht gehabt mein Vertrauen zu ihm zu miÃŸbrauchen. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Mein Blick schweifte wieder zu dem RosenstrauÃŸ. Solangsam verloren sie ihren Glanz. PlÃ¶tzlich klingelte mein Handy. Ich sah auf dem Display, das es Cell war. Der Typ konnte wohl nicht warten bis ich ihn zurÃ¼ckrufen wÃ¼rde. Sollte ich abnehmen? Oder lieber doch nicht und ihn noch ein biÃŸchen lÃ¤nger warten und zappeln lassen? Ich erinnerte mich an seine Stimme, wie stark und furchtlos sie doch klang. Ich wollte sie wieder hÃ¶ren und entschloÃŸ abzunehmen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hi, mein Liebling. Endlich kann ich dich sprechen."  
  
"Du bist ziemlich ungeduldig nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ach du meinst das mehrmalige Anrufen? Ich vermisse dich."  
  
"Mir geht es genauso...Wie hoch ist den deine Kampfkraft?"  
  
"Kampfkraft?"  
  
Anscheinend kannte er dies nicht.  
  
"Ist nicht so wichtig....Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Wir hatten uns viel zu erzÃ¤hlen und telefonierten bis der Morgen graute.  
  
Es regnete schon den ganzen Tag. Ich hasse Regentage. Regen war schon immer mit traurigen Ereignissen verbunden, schon als ich ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Immer wenn was passierte, fing es an zu regnen. Mann kann nicht drauÃŸen im freien trainieren und in Hallen zu trainieren fand ich langweilig. KÃ¤mpfen war bisher mein einziger Lebensinhalt. Ich saÃŸ gelangweilt auf der Couch und schaute aus dem Fenster dem Regen zu. Erst gegen Mittag war ich aufgestanden. Cell und ich hatten lange telefoniert. Er war mir so sympathisch. Aber jetzt war es mir total langweilig. Ich schaltete den Laptop an der auf dem glÃ¤sernen Tisch vor der Couch stand. Dann halt eben Emails checken. Sonst machte dies eigentlich Zarbon, weil ich meistens keine Zeit dafÃ¼r hatte und mich auch nicht viel dafÃ¼r interessierte. Werbung, ein paar mails von meinen Internetfreunden und eine von Vater. Ich Ã¶ffnete die von Vater:  
  
From: KingCold @macrosscity.com  
  
To: FreezerCold @cybercity.com  
  
Lieber Sohn,  
  
da 1068 Bewerber einfach ein biÃŸchen zuviel sind, habe ich entschlossen ein Kampfturnier zu veranstalten. Die Bewerber treten gegeneinander an und die letzten zehn kÃ¶nnen auf die Erde reisen um gegen Son Goku zu kÃ¤mpfen. Das Turnier wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Es ist ja selbstverstÃ¤ndlich das du auch da sein wirst Sohn. Wir sehen uns.  
  
Dein Vater  
  
Ich werde dort wohl wieder Cell treffen. Ob er unter den letzten zehn sein wird? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah das es immer noch regnete. Ich hatte den Regen noch nie gemocht.  
  
In den letzten zwei Wochen habe ich mit Cell einige Male telefoniert. Wir hatten uns aber nicht noch einmal getroffen. Heute am Tag des Kampfturnieres werden wir uns wiedersehen. Es war ein riesiges GebÃ¤ude, indem das ganze stattfand. Der Schauplatz war unglaublich voll von Leuten, die sich das Spektakel ansehen wollten. Die KÃ¤mpfe hatten schon lange angefangen. Ich wollte mir nicht alle ansehen. Die spannendsten KÃ¤mpfe waren ja immer noch die FinalkÃ¤mpfe indenen die letzten zehn Kandidaten ermittelt werden sollten. Wir standen vor dem GebÃ¤ude in einer riesigen Menschenmenge. Zarbon wurde solangsam ungeduldig.  
  
"Man wo bleibt Jeeze? Ich will mir endlich die KÃ¤mpfe anschauen."  
  
"Warum willst du dir jetzt schon die KÃ¤mpfe anschauen Zarbon?"  
  
"Na wegen den tollen MÃ¤nnern!"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er irgendwo nenn netten Kerl gefunden und hat uns vergessen. Kommt laÃŸt uns gehen. Er wird uns schon finden", meinte Ginyu.  
  
Mir jetzt schon die KÃ¤mpfe anzusehen war mir zu langweilig.  
  
"Ich geh mich noch ein biÃŸchen umschauen."  
  
Zarbon nickte verstÃ¤ndnisvoll.  
  
"Okay Master Freezer."  
  
Ich sah wie sie in der Menschenmenge verschwanden. Ich ging in das GebÃ¤ude und durch die schier endlosen GÃ¤nge. Mit dem Ziel Cell zu finden ging ich eine Weile. Aber bei den vielen Leuten war es ja fast unmÃ¶glich Cell zu finden. Vielleicht wÃ¤re es besser wenn ich mich hinsetzte und einfach wartete bis er vorbei kam. So also setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und holte meinen MP3 Player aus der Eastpacktasche. Eine Frauenstimme klang aus den KopfhÃ¶rern. Sie konnte schÃ¶n singen. Es war mein Lieblingslied. Wenn ich es hÃ¶rte fing ich immer an zu trÃ¤umen. Auf einmal kÃ¼ÃŸte mich jemand auf meine Wange. Ich schaute nach oben und sah Cell. Er setzte sich neben mir auf die Bank.  
  
"Du siehst so sÃ¼ÃŸ vertrÃ¤umt aus Freezer."  
  
Er streichelte meine Wange. Verlegen legte ich den MP3 Player auf die Seite.  
  
"Ach."  
  
"Was hÃ¶rst du?"  
  
"Eyes on Me von Julia Heartilly. Mir gefÃ¤llt es sehr."  
  
"Dir auch? Es ist mein Lieblingslied."  
  
"Meines auch."  
  
Wir schauten uns lange in die Augen. Im Hintergrund hÃ¶rte ich viele Leute miteinander reden. Aus meinen KopfhÃ¶rern kam immer noch leise unser Lied.  
  
" -Eine Durchsagen an alle verbliebenen fÃ¼nfzig KÃ¤mpfer. Die FinalkÃ¤mpfe werden in sieben Minuten stattfinden. Bitte begeben sie sich zu der Zentralarena. Danke.-"  
  
"Bist du dabei Cell?"  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich was denkst du."  
  
Er zwinkerte mir zu.  
  
"Ich muss dann mal gehen."  
  
"Ich werde dir zuschauen."  
  
"Okay bis dann."  
  
Er gab mir einen leichten KuÃŸ auf die Wange und ging. Ich machte mich dann auch auf den Weg zur Arena. Die TribÃ¼ne war ziemlich groÃŸ. Wie sollte ich da Zarbon und die anderen finden?  
  
"Maaaasteeeeer Freeezeeer hierher!"  
  
Ich hÃ¶rte eine bekannte Stimme mich rufen. Ich drehte mich nach rechts oben um und sah Zarbon mir zuwinken. Ich ging zu ihnen hin.  
  
"Wo waren sie den die ganze Zeit?", fragte mich Jeeze, der wohl die anderen wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
"Ist nicht der Rede wert.", antwortete ich kurz.  
  
Der Moderator kam auf den Kampfplatz.  
  
"Meine lieben Damen und Herren!! Die spannenden FinalkÃ¤mpfe finden jetzt statt!!"  
  
Die KÃ¤mpfe waren nicht mal so schlecht. Aber die KÃ¤mpfer waren nicht sonderlich stark. Ihre Kampftechniken waren einfach zu unausgereift. Als ich die Kampfkraft der KÃ¤mpfer messte wunderte es mich nicht, das die meisten nur etwa 20.000 hatten. Wenige hatten 30.000-40.000. Dann kam Cell in die Arena. Ich zielte mit dem Scouter auf seine Person und lieÃŸ vom Scouter seine Kampfkraft ermitteln. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam das Ergebnis: 120.000.000!!! Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Das war nicht mÃ¶glich! Meine Kampfkraft lag weit unter seiner. Seine war 25mal hÃ¶her als meine! Ob vielleicht der Scouter kaputt war? Von seinem Ã¤uÃŸeren Wesen her sah er ja schon stark aus, aber ist er wirklich so stark? Ich schaute mich um. Alle schienen begeistert von ihm zu sein. Ich hÃ¶rte ein paar MÃ¤dchen hinter uns reden:  
  
"Boah! Der ist ja sÃ¼ÃŸ!"  
  
"Und wie toll er doch aussieht!"  
  
"Ob er vielleicht schon eine Freundin hat?"  
  
"Hoffentlich nicht!"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht!"  
  
Tz, wenn die wÃ¼ÃŸten. Der Kampf fing an. Cell schaute zu mir hinauf.  
  
"Hallo mein Schatz!"  
  
Er winkte mir zu.  
  
"Was??", schrien alle unglÃ¤ubig.  
  
Ich merkte wie sich viele Blicke auf mich richteten. Mein Blut stieg mir hoch und ich fÃ¼hlte mich so warm im Gesicht.  
  
"Master Freezer, sie sind ja schon wieder rot im Gesicht."  
  
Zarbon schaute mich wieder einmal verdutzt an.  
  
"Bin ich gar nicht! Na los Cell kÃ¤mpfe endlich!"  
  
Der Gegner griff Cell an und Cell erledigte ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag. Das ganze Publikum staunte und applaudierte.  
  
"So, ich habe jetzt gekÃ¤mpft. Bekomme ich jetzt einen KuÃŸ Liebling?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Wie ich das doch haÃŸte. VerÃ¤rgert stand ich auf und verlieÃŸ die Arena.  
  
Es war schon Nacht geworden. Die KÃ¤mpfe hatten lange gedauert. Man sah den Mond und die endlosen Sterne am Himmel. Immer noch spÃ¼rte ich einen schÃ¶nen warmen leichten Wind. Eine typische Sommernacht. Ich saÃŸ auf einem Bordstein bei der Arena. Ein paar Leute gingen an mir vorbei. Sie kamen aus der Arena und wollten wahrscheinlich nach den KÃ¤mpfen nach Hause gehen. Ich hÃ¶rte laute Musik aus der Arena kommen. Es schien wohl noch eine Aftershowparty zugeben, den Zarbon und die anderen hatte ich seitdem ich aus dem GebÃ¤ude gegangen war nicht mehr gesehen. Was hatte sich Cell nur dabei gedacht? Ich bin so sauer auf ihn! Der kann was erleben wenn ich ihn wiedersehe! Da kam Cell aus der Arena. Ich schaute weg. Er blieb vor mir stehen.  
  
"Na, wie geht es meinem Liebling? Wieso warst du auf einmal weg?"  
  
Ich antwortete ihm nicht.  
  
"Dein Cell ist unter den letzten zehn. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch Son Goku zu besiegen. Der wird auch ein Kinderspiel."  
  
Wieder antwortete ich ihm nicht.  
  
"Hey, was hast du? Bist du wegen irgend etwas sauer?"  
  
"Rate mal."  
  
"Du bist mir doch nicht wegen dieser Sache in der Arena bÃ¶se, oder?"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte halt eben allen zeigen das wir zusammen sind. Ich werde es nicht mÃ¶gen wenn dich einer anbaggert."  
  
"Das geht auch anders!"  
  
"Ach, komm schon Freezer."  
  
Ich wollte es mir nicht lÃ¤nger anhÃ¶ren. Entschlossen stand ich auf und ging weg von ihm. Doch da packte seine Hand mich hart an meinem Handgelenk.  
  
"Was soll das? Lass mich los!"  
  
"Ich will mit dir reden."  
  
"Ich habe nichts mit dir zu bereden!"  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich von seinem harten Griff an meinem Handgelenk zu befreien. Aber erfolglos. Ich spÃ¼rte am eigenen Leib, das der Scouter die richtige Kampfkraft angezeigt hatte. Er war unglaublich stark.  
  
"Aua! Du tust mir weh Cell!"  
  
"Dann hÃ¶r mir zu!"  
  
Ich merkte, das ich gerade nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte. Also nickte ich als BestÃ¤tigung. Er lockerte seinen Griff und lieÃŸ mich los. Wir gingen zusammen spazieren. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nach einiger Zeit brach Cell sein Schweigen.  
  
"Ich habe das nicht mit Absicht gemacht wie du vielleicht meinst. Ich mag es nicht wenn dich andere anschauen und sich fragen ob du vielleicht noch zu haben bist."  
  
Ich blieb stehen. Er schien wohl schnell eifersÃ¼chtig zu werden. Vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen? Krampfhaft versuchte ich die richtigen Worte zu finden. In so einer Situation war ich nun wirklich noch nie gewesen. Seit ich Cell zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte erlebte ich Dinge, die ich in meinem bisherigen Leben nicht gekannt hatte. Wir sahen uns an. Ich wuÃŸte das er auf meine Antwort wartete. Leicht schÃ¼ttelte ich den Kopf und schaute auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich...bin dir nicht mehr bÃ¶se. Es ist halt eben alles neu fÃ¼r mich. Das mit dem zusammen sein und so. WeiÃŸt du?"  
  
Als ich wieder hochblickte war Cell sehr nahe bei mir. Er beugte sich ein biÃŸchen herunter. Ich wollte ihn noch fragen was das soll, aber dann fÃ¼hlte ich auf einmal das seine Lippen meine berÃ¼hrten.  
  
Menschen schreien.  
  
Man fÃ¼hlt deutlich, das sie TodesÃ¤ngste haben.  
  
Der Himmel Ã¶ffnet sich.  
  
Dunkelheit bricht ein.  
  
Alles scheint in SchwÃ¤rze zu versinken.  
  
Menschen, die verzweifelt sind, nicht wissen was sie tun sollen. Einige irren umher.  
  
Auf dem Boden liegen Ã¼berall Leichen.  
  
In der Ferne erscheint ein grelles Licht.  
  
Ich hÃ¶re ein Lachen.  
  
Einen Augenblick spÃ¤ter....  
  
"Freezer....Freezer...mein Liebling wach auf."  
  
Langsam Ã¶ffnete ich meine Augen. Verschwommen dann klarer sah ich eine Gestalt mich anschauen.  
  
"Cell...", sagte ich leise.  
  
Ich hatte ein paar TrÃ¤nen in den Augen, die er leicht mit seinen Fingern wegwischte.  
  
"Hast du schlecht getrÃ¤umt?"  
  
Auf seine Frage antwortete ich nicht und schaute verschlafen auf die Uhr.  
  
"Cell es ist erst 4.50Uhr am Morgen. Was machst du schon so frÃ¼h bei mir?"  
  
"Bei dir? Freezer wir sind bei mir Zuhause. Gestern Abend bist du mit mir gekommen."  
  
Langsam kamen meine Erinnerungen zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Gestern Nacht nach dem Turnier war ich mit Cell zu ihm nach Hause gegangen. Ich lag auf seinem Bett und er Ã¼ber mich. Sanft streichelte er meinen KÃ¶rper und kÃ¼ÃŸte jede einzelne Stelle von mir. Das GefÃ¼hl, als er sich mit mir vereinigte, konnte ich nicht beschreiben. Es war unglaublich....es war mein erstes Mal.  
  
Ich errÃ¶tete. Ich war immer noch sehr mÃ¼de.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt Freezer."  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
"Na, auf die Erde. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder daheim und Son Goku ist besiegt."  
  
Er schien sich seiner Sache immer noch sehr sicher zu sein.  
  
"Nein! Geh nicht Cell!"  
  
"Was hast du den auf einmal? Die Zeit drÃ¤ngt, ich muss gehen. FÃ¼hle dich wie Zuhause."  
  
Er gab mir einen KuÃŸ, stand vom Bett auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Wieso hatte ich nur so ein ungutes GefÃ¼hl? Ich wollte nicht das er geht. Es war zwar nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber ich hatte vom Untergang des Universums getrÃ¤umt.  
  
Interessiert blÃ¤tterte ich durch die Hochzeitszeitschriften. Ein Hochzeitskleid sah schÃ¶ner aus als das andere. Ich lag auf der Couch. Neben mir auf dem Glastisch lag ein Stapel dieser Zeitschriften. Ich hatte sie mir von Zarbon ausgeliehen. Er hatte genug von solchen Zeitschriften. Ob die Kleider Cell wohl auch gefallen? Sicherlich. Ich denken schon. Ob man dies zwischen uns Liebe nennen konnte? Ich wuÃŸte nicht wie sehr er mich mochte. Er hatte es mir nie wirklich gesagt. Wir hatten zwar miteinander geschlafen, aber Sex und Liebe trennen die meisten, die ich kenne. Ich weiÃŸ nicht ob er es ernst meinte, hoffte aber er wÃ¼rde es. Ich mag ihn sehr. Man kÃ¶nnte sagen ich habe gelernt ihn zu lieben. Es ist so aufregend, da alles so neu fÃ¼r mich ist. Ich hoffe er schafft es Son Goku zu besiegen. Wenn einer es schaffen kann, dann er. Ich glaube an ihn, vertraue ihm. PlÃ¶tzlich ging die WohnzimmertÃ¼r auf und ein vÃ¶llig aufgelÃ¶ster Zarbon kam herein.  
  
"Sir...ich.."  
  
"Was ist Zarbon?"  
  
"Es lÃ¤uft Ã¼berall im Fernsehen, Master Freezer."  
  
"Was??"  
  
Zarbon nahm hastig die Fernbedienung in die Hand und schaltete den Nachrichtensender ein. Der Moderator berichtete:  
  
"Meine lieben Damen und Herren. Die TragÃ¶die scheint kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Wieder wurden drei Planeten von 'Steam', der sich selbst den Tod nennt, innerhalb einer Stunde vollkommen zerstÃ¶rt. Jetzt sind es insgesamt siebzehn Planeten. Zur Zeit hÃ¤lt sich Steam auf dem Planeten Erde auf. Einige starke KÃ¤mpfer jedoch leisten ihm erbitterten Widerstand. Wir hoffen fÃ¼r das Universum und alle Lebewesen, das sie ihn besiegen kÃ¶nnen. Hier ein paar Livebilder."  
  
Ich sah wie Son Gohan und Trunks verzweifelt gegen Steam gleichzeitig kÃ¤mpften. Cell, Son Goku und Vegeta bÃ¼ndelten ihre Energie und warfen drei groÃŸe EnergiebÃ¤lle auf Steam. Son Gohan und Trunks wichen den EnergiebÃ¤llen noch rechtzeitig aus. Alle drei trafen Steam. Man sah eine Weile lang auf dem Bildschirm nur eine groÃŸe Staubwolke. Dann sah man klarer. Steam hatte nicht mal einen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen. Zarbon schaltete den Fernseher aus. Einen langen Moment lang herrschte Stille Ã¼ber das Zimmer. Mir gingen die Bilder immer wieder durch den Kopf. Cell war dort. Er kÃ¤mpfte nicht gegen Son Goku sondern gegen den Tod. Mein Traum war also eine Vorwarnung gewesen. Ich muÃŸte ihm helfen! Entschlossen stand ich auf und wollte zur TÃ¼re gehen, da brach Zarbon sein Schweigen.  
  
"Wir kennen uns doch schon lange Master Freezer."  
  
"Ja, Zarbon."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihn an.  
  
"Sie wollen jetzt bestimmt zur Erde, aber ich habe von Master Cooler die Anweisung erhalten sie nicht hinzulassen."  
  
"Zarbon, ich kann doch einfach nicht nur rumsitzen und nichts tun. Ich will wissen wie gut ich geworden bin. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr so eine Gelegenheit."  
  
"Man wÃ¼rde jetzt meinen das sie egoistisch sind wie immer. Aber es geht doch um was ganz anderes diesmal, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich hÃ¶re mir das nicht lÃ¤nger an! Du willst doch nicht das mir die Hand ausrutscht!"  
  
"Nein, natÃ¼rlich nicht. Aber ich dachte, da wir uns schon sehr lange kennen, das sie mir vetrauen. Es ist nicht gut wenn man alles alleine meistern will, wenigstens sollte man mit anderen Ã¼ber seine Sorgen, Probleme oder einfach nur mal so reden. Ich weiÃŸ doch das sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen."  
  
Er hatte dies in einem ruhigen, gefÃ¼hlvollen Ton gesagt. Zarbon stand auf und verlieÃŸ das Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte oder wollte einfach nichts zu ihm sagen. Aber ich wuÃŸte, das er Recht hatte.  
  
Ich ging am selben Abend durch die GÃ¤nge der Basis. Mein Ziel war die Halle mit den Raumschiffen. Ich wollte zur Erde um Cell zu helfen, ich muÃŸte es einfach tun. Hoffentlich hÃ¤lt er noch solange durch bis ich bei ihm bin. Vor der TÃ¼r zur Raumschiffshalle stand plÃ¶tzlich mein Bruder.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch von Zarbon ausrichten lassen, das du nicht zur Erde sollst."  
  
"Lass mich durch Cooler!"  
  
"Tz..dieser Cell hat dir wohl vÃ¶llig den Kopf verdreht! Er ist kein guter Umgang fÃ¼r dich! Du bleibst hier!"  
  
"Red nicht so Ã¼ber Cell!"  
  
"Da habe ich wohl einen Volltreffer gelandet."  
  
Ich wurde rot und schaute ihn nicht mehr an.  
  
"Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer."  
  
"Nein!!"  
  
Er gab mir eine so starke Ohrfeige, das ich auf den Boden flog.  
  
"Hast du keinen Respekt mehr vor mir? Ich kÃ¶nnte mir nie verzeihen wenn du auf der Erde sterben wÃ¼rdest! Und das alles nur wegen diesem verdammten Cell!"  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte ich den immer wieder kommenden Gedanken, das Cell vielleicht schon tot war zu verdrÃ¤ngen. Ich war seit etwa einer Stunde in meinem Zimmer. Ich wuÃŸte, das Cooler sich groÃŸe Sorgen machen wÃ¼rde wenn ich auf die Erde ginge. Dort herrschte unglaublicher Krieg. Es wurde die ganze Zeit im Fernsehen gebracht. Klar Son Goku und Cell waren sehr stark. Steam hatte es also nicht so leicht. Trotzdem muÃŸte ich hin. Dies war aber gar nicht so einfach. Cooler hatte Ã¼berall Wachen aufstellen lassen. Er wuÃŸte das ich gerne tat was ich wollte, egal was andere sagen. Die TÃ¼r Ã¶ffnete sich und Zarbon kam herein.  
  
"Zarbon?"  
  
"Gehen wir zur Erde, Master Freezer."  
  
"Aber die..."  
  
"Die Wachen sind ausgeschaltet.", sagte Ginyu und kam in mein Zimmer.  
  
"Ihr seit wirklich lieb, aber ich will alleine zur Erde."  
  
"Haben sie mir heute Mittag nicht zugehÃ¶rt?"  
  
"Doch Zarbon. Ich will euch aber nicht mit hineinziehen."  
  
Ginyu schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wir sind ihre Bodyguards, sogar noch mehr als das. Also lassen sie uns gehen."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht abwarten. Es dauerte sehr lange fÃ¼r mich bis wir endlich auf der Erde angekommen waren. Ich dachte wÃ¤hrend der Fahrt nur an Cell. Als das Raumschiff landete, sah man nur eine verwÃ¼stete Landschaft. Ãœberall lagen TrÃ¼mmer von HÃ¤usern und StraÃŸen. Als ich aus dem Raumschiff ging drehte ich mich zu Zarbon um.  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich vertraue ich dir Zarbon."  
  
Wir lÃ¤chelten uns an. Dem Scouter folgend gingen wir durch die zerstÃ¶rte Stadt. Der Scouter zeigte in unserer NÃ¤he viele starke Powelevels an. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter sah man auch den Kampfschauplatz. Steam schien sich VerstÃ¤rkung geholt zu haben. Mir fielen ein paar bekannte Gesichter auf. Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta und andere kÃ¤mpften gegen Wesen die Steam Ã¤hnlich sahen.  
  
"Wir rÃ¤umen hier schon auf. Suchen sie Cell."  
  
"Okay Ginyu."  
  
Ginyu, Zarbon, Jeeze und die anderen stÃ¼rzten sich in den Kampf. Ich flog zum Himmel hinauf. Den da hatte ich noch drei starke Powerlevels mit dem Scouter geortet. Dann sah ich Cell. Endlich! Er kÃ¤mpfte mit Son Goku gegen diesen Steam. Beide sahen etwas geschwÃ¤cht aus.  
  
"Cell!"  
  
Ich flog zu ihm hin und wir umarmten uns.  
  
"Was machst du hier Freezer?"  
  
"Na, dir helfen."  
  
"Hier ist es viel zu gefÃ¤hrlich! Bringe dich schnell in Sicherheit!"  
  
"Nein! Ich will bei dir bleiben und mit dir kÃ¤mpfen."  
  
"Cell hat Recht Freezer. Dies hier ist kein normaler Kampf.", meinte Son Goku.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber mein kleiner Schatz. Ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst. Ich liebe dich Ã¼ber alles!"  
  
"Cell...ich lie.."  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich griff Steam uns an. Wir wichen all noch rechtzeitig aus.  
  
"Hey, was soll das hier ihr SchwÃ¤chlinge? Eure herzzerreiÃŸenden Beziehungen interessieren mich nicht! Na los kÃ¤mpft!"  
  
Son Goku nahm die Kampfstellung ein. Cell stellte sich vor mich und nahm ebenfalls die Kampfstellung ein.  
  
"Ich werde dich beschÃ¼tzen Freezer, egal was passiert."  
  
"Cell."  
  
Son Goku griff Steam an und er blockte alle SchlÃ¤ge von ihm ab. Er konterte dann geschickt und Son Goku muÃŸte die SchlÃ¤ge von ihm einstecken. Ich war sprachlos. Steam schien so unbesiegbar zu sein.  
  
"So ein Mist!", keuchte Son Goku.  
  
"Ihr seid solche SchwÃ¤chlinge, ehrlich. Aber ich muÃŸ zugeben, das ihr bisher die StÃ¤rksten wart gegen die ich je gekÃ¤mpft habe. Trotzdem. Ihr habt keine Chance!"  
  
Son Goku konzentrierte wÃ¤hrenddessen seine KrÃ¤fte.  
  
"Gut wenn du meinst Steam. Wie wÃ¤re es hiermit....KAMEHAMEHA!!"  
  
Der Energieschweif traf zwar Steam, aber er hatte nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen. Steam griff Son Goku mit kraftvollen Comboattacken an. Er hatte keine Chance abzublocken. Dann schlieÃŸlich schlug Steam Son Goku auf den Boden. Son Goku blutete am ganzen KÃ¶rper und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Mir reicht es! Ich mach dich fertig Steam!", schrie Cell.  
  
"Versuch es.", lachte Steam.  
  
"Ich helfe dir Cell. Lass ihn uns zusammen angreifen."  
  
"Nein, Freezer. Das ist zu gefÃ¤hrlich!"  
  
"Egal was du sagst, man hilft doch demjenigen den man liebt!"  
  
"Freezer..okay."  
  
Wir griffen Steam zusammen an. Er war zwar stark, aber mit zwei hatte er leichte Probleme.  
  
"Schizoscheiben!!"  
  
"Super Kamehameha!!"  
  
Steam leitete die Energie unserer beiden Attacken um. Sie trafen uns beide hart. Ich knallte auf den Boden. Es tat ziemlich weh. Ich hÃ¶rte Steam hÃ¶hnisch lachen. Dieser Mistkerl!! Ich stand auf und schaute mich nach Cell um.  
  
"Cell!! Cell! Wo bist du?"  
  
"Hier bin ich!"  
  
Cell kam zu mir geflogen und wir umarmten uns.  
  
"Bist du verletzt mein Liebling?"  
  
"Es geht schon Cell."  
  
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er streichelte sanft Ã¼ber meinen RÃ¼cken. Ich liebte das GefÃ¼hl bei ihm zu sein. PlÃ¶tzlich wurde mir klar, das ich mir kein Leben ohne ihn mehr vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Freezer, schau. Son Goku versucht es schon wieder."  
  
Ich schaute den Himmel hinauf und sah Son Goku. Er kÃ¤mpfte wieder gegen Steam. Man merkte das er kaum eine Chance hatte.  
  
"Wir sollten mal eine andere Taktik versuchen Freezer."  
  
"Die wÃ¤re?"  
  
"Lass und unsere KrÃ¤fte vereinen. Wir mÃ¼ssen unsere ganzen KrÃ¤fte bÃ¼ndeln."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wir flogen zu Steam und Son Goku hinauf. Wir ladeten uns eine kurze Zeit lang auf und bÃ¼ndelten die Energie auf den Mittelpunkt zwischen uns beiden. Unsere ganzen KrÃ¤fte bÃ¼ndelten wir zu einem riesigen Energieball zusammen. Ich spÃ¼rte wie sich unsere Gedanken miteinander vereinten. Beim maximalen Punkt schickten wir den Energieball auf Steam. Es gab eine groÃŸe Explosion und man hÃ¶rte einen lauten Schrei von Steam. Da ich meine ganze Kraft fÃ¼r den Energieball benutzt hatte, war ich zu schwach um mich noch in der Luft zu halten. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr und stÃ¼rzte zur Erde hinab. Cell fing mich noch rechtzeitig in der Luft auf. Wir waren beide sehr geschwÃ¤cht.  
  
"Hat es was genÃ¼tzt?"  
  
Nirgendwo sahen wir Steam Dann wieder ein lauter Schrei. PlÃ¶tzlich sahen wir Steam. Er blutete leicht, schien erschÃ¶pft und sehr wÃ¼tend zu sein. Son Goku kam zu uns geflogen.  
  
"Hey, Bingo! Jetzt ist er endlich verletzt. Ihr zwei seit ja ziemlich gut."  
  
"Uns verbindet ja auch was ganz besonderes."  
  
"Cell!"  
  
"Werd doch nicht immer gleich so rot mein Liebling."  
  
"Bin ich gar nicht!"  
  
Auf einmal kamen uns mehrere groÃŸe EnergiebÃ¤lle entgegen. Wir konnten gerade noch ausweichen. Es war Steam.  
  
"Stirbt!!", schrie er und feuerte immer wieder sehr groÃŸe EnergiebÃ¤lle auf uns. Ich paÃŸte einen Moment lang nicht auf und groÃŸe EnergiebÃ¤lle kamen mir entgegen. Cell stellte sich schnell vor mich und wurde hart an der Brust getroffen.  
  
"Cell geht es?"  
  
"Ja, hab keine Angst."  
  
Ich flog mit ihm auf den Boden. Er setzte sich hin und hielt die Brust. Er muÃŸte groÃŸe Schmerzen haben. Man sah es ihm im Gesicht an. Als ich mich umsah, sah ich Ã¼berall nur Leichen liegen. Da sah ich plÃ¶tzlich Zarbon auf dem Boden liegen. Ich rannte zum ihm hin und entdeckte eine zweite Gestalt. Es war Jeeze. Beide lagen Hand in Hand auf dem Boden. Sie bluteten stark und sahen so leblos aus. Ich kniete mich neben Zarbon hin.  
  
"Zarbon wach auf!"  
  
Als ich ihn berÃ¼hrte war er kalt. Ich fÃ¼hlte bei ihm keinen Pulsschlag mehr. Auch bei Jeeze nicht. Sie waren beide tot. Ob es den anderen auch so ergangen war? Ich fÃ¼hlte Wut und Trauer zugleich. Die TrÃ¤nen liefen mir Ã¼ber meine Wagen herunter. Ich ging zu Cell zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Warum weinst du mein Schatz?"  
  
"Ich kÃ¤mpfe jetzt gegen Steam."  
  
"Nein Freezer!"  
  
Ich hÃ¶rte nicht auf ihn und flog zum Himmel hinauf zu Steam. Son Goku kÃ¤mpfte immer noch erbittert gegen ihn. Ohne Vorwarnung griff ich Steam an. Ich lieÃŸ meine ganze Wut an ihm aus. SchlieÃŸlich war er der Grund gewesen, das Zarbon und die anderen tot waren. Ich haÃŸte ihn!! Ein paar meiner harten SchlÃ¤ge muÃŸte er einstecken, den Rest konnte er abblocken. Er war einfach zu gut. Doch dann schlug er mich plÃ¶tzlich so hart, das es mich wegschleuderte. Dann Stille. Er bewegte sich nicht. UrplÃ¶tzlich stand er vor mir und schlug auf mich ein. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Es tat so weh. Besonders als er mir immer wieder in den Bauch schlug. Ich muÃŸte mich Ã¼bergeben. Aus meinem Mund kam unmengen von Blut. Er schlug mich dann hart auf den Boden. Ich fÃ¼hlte mich so schwach, konnte mich kaum bewegen.  
  
"So wir haben jetzt genug gespielt. Findet ihr nicht auch? Jetzt lernt ihr meine ultimative Attacke kennen!"  
  
Steam konzentrierte sich. Ich bemerkte ein grelles Licht Ã¼ber ihm, das immer grÃ¶ÃŸer wurde. Das Licht aus meinem Traum? Ich sah wie sich Cell noch schÃ¼tzend vor mich stellte. Dann konnte ich nichts mehr erkennen. Das Licht war unglaublich hell. Ich schloÃŸ meine Augen, da das Licht so weh tat. Ich spÃ¼rte eine Druckwelle, die immer stÃ¤rker wurde und alles zu zerreiÃŸen schien. Meine Gedanken galten nur noch Cell. Als ich langsam wieder meine Augen Ã¶ffnete sah ich Cell stark blutend auf den Boden liegen. Ich krabbelte zu ihm hin und nahm ihn in meine Arme.  
  
"Cell! Cell!! Sag doch was!"  
  
"Freezer..."  
  
"Cell halt durch, ich bring dich hier weg."  
  
"Nein Freezer, du muÃŸt dich selbst in Sicherheit bringen. Du bist doch selbst schwer verletzt."  
  
"Ich geh aber nicht ohne dich! Ich bleibe bei dir!"  
  
Es fing an zu regnen. Der Regen vermischte sich mit meinen TrÃ¤nen. Ich hielt Cell so fest ich nur konnte. Meine Wunden brannten so schrecklich. Ich fÃ¼hlte mich wie benommen.  
  
"Freezer."  
  
"Ja, Cell?"  
  
"WeiÃŸt du ich hÃ¤tte dich so gerne in einem Hochzeitskleid gesehen. Ich hÃ¤tte dich zum Zeichen unserer Liebe so gerne geheiratet. Ich hÃ¤tte alles fÃ¼r dich getan, alles..."  
  
"Wenn dies hier vorbei ist, werden wir auch heiraten Cell! Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Ich liebe dich Ã¼ber alles Cell! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Ich spÃ¼rte das er immer langsamer atmete, sein Herz schlug kaum noch.  
  
"Freezer...es wird nie jemanden geben, der dich so sehr liebt wie ich...."  
  
Er schloÃŸ seine Augen fÃ¼r immer.  
  
"Cell!! Cell!! CELL!! Wach auf! Ã–ffne deine Augen!"  
  
Es fÃ¼hlte sich so an als ob jemand mein Herz und meine Seele zerreiÃŸen wÃ¼rde.  
  
"Wieso? Das ist gemein. Du kannst mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen. Wir wollten doch heiraten, zusammen einfach nur glÃ¼cklich sein."  
  
Ich weinte, wie ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie geweint hatte. Ich war noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen. Ich hatte solche starken Schmerzen. Mir tat alles weh. Mein KÃ¶rper, mein Herz, meine Seele. Alles. Son Goku kÃ¤mpfte immer noch gegen Steam. Er muÃŸte es einfach schaffen. Ich konnte nicht mehr kÃ¤mpfen. Mein und Cells KÃ¶rper war voller Blut. Ich hatte Ã¼berall sehr groÃŸe Wunden. Son Goku setzte sein Genkidama ein.  
  
"Helft mir! Gebt mir bitte eure Kraft um Steam zu besiegen!", hÃ¶rte ich Son Goku rufen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und gab Son Goku die letzte Kraft, die ich hatte. Ich gab Cell noch einen letzten KuÃŸ.  
  
"Jetzt kann ich endlich wieder bei dir sein. Wir werden uns auf der anderen Seite bestimmt wieder sehen."  
  
Meinen letzten Gedanken schenkte ich dem, den ich mehr liebte als alles andere. Cell.  
  
  
  
Halte den Menschen,  
  
der dir am kostbarsten ist,  
  
immer fest in deinem  
  
Herzen. 


End file.
